Pure Romance
by kimshinshiro
Summary: KibaNeji (KibaSeme NejiUke) Kiba has finally found his true Mate that he has been looking for and it's a boy named Neji Hyuga. Sorry, i didn't know what else to say . There is going to be other Naruto Character. I hope you'll Enjoy this


**So this is my first Fanfic and i'm new here. So new here :) Please be nice to me :3 I hope you like my new Fic! ^^**

**Enjoy! **

Kiba now 8

_"Come Akamaru! Catch me!" yelled Kiba to his white dog named Akamaru. They were having a running competition to the big Sakura Blossom tree. Kiba was having fun until he heard a little weak shout but Kiba had a good hearing so he immediately run towards to the voice. "Akamaru follow!" The white dog barked and followed his owner. The voice was coming from the Sakura Blossom tree._

_While running Kiba noticed that the owner of the voice was sitting on the tree's branch. The Dog-min stopped running and looked what was happening there. It looked like dogs were barking to the person sitting on the branch. Of course Kiba wanted to help the stranger so he went._

_"Hey you dogs! Go away!" The dog-min yelled but the dogs weren't leaving. Kiba growled and attacked on them. "Akamaru fang over fang!" The dog-min and his dog used their Ninjitsu and scared the dogs away._

_"Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba said smiling to his Friend. Then he looked up and saw a boy? He could't tell it for sure. The person had a long brown hair they were going with the wind beautifully. His eyes were round and white. The boy was wearing a pink kimono with white birds all over and a blue ribbon around his waist._

_Kiba snapped out of his thoughts when little Akamaru barked to him. "Hey! You, up there! Are you okay?" Kiba asked from the boy. The boy shake his head. "I-i can't get down!" He said sobbing a little. The dog-min nodded and spare his arms up. "Jump!" He said. _

_"What?" The brown haired boy asked. "Jump. I will catch you." Kiba smiled to the kimono boy. He hesitate a little but soon he jumped down. The dog-min took the boy into his arms holding him tightly. "I said i would catch you." He said smiling to the boy in his arm. "T-thank you." The Kimono boy said blushing a little. Kiba smiled and put him down. "My pleasure." He said._

_Then a little shout was heard behind them. Kiba looked and there was a man yelling, maybe the Kimono boys name. _

_"My father is calling me." The boy said, he hugged The dog-min and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for helping me." Kiba blushed at the kiss. "Y-you welcome." Kiba said. _

_"I have to go now, bye." The kimono boy waved to him running to his father. Then the dog-min wide his eyes and yelled to the boy. "H-hey! What is your name?!" The kimono boy turn to Kiba while still running to his father. _

_"My name is..." The dog-min couldn't hear him. "What? I could't hear you!" The kimono boy mouth moved but he still could't hear a thing. "Hey wait! i want to know your name!" _

Now Kiba almost 19.

"You want me to do what?!" Kiba asked yelling at Hinata. She was panicking and waving her hands like a mad man. "I-i j-just w-want you to t-take care of h-him while me and Nii-san's Team, g-go to do a m-mission." She said stuttering madly.

"Isn't Neji old enough to take care of himself?" Kiba asked while eating his Beef Jerky. Hinata wants Kiba to look after his cousin Neji because he's having a fever. She was playing with her fingers like always, then she looked at the dog-min with her begging eyes. "B-but Nii-san is too s-sick to e-even s-stood up." Kiba sighed and nodded slowly. Hinata smiled and thanked him. "But remember that me and Neji aren't the most best friends in the world." He said and it's true, they both don't speak that much, they insult and don't like each others. Hinata smiled while packing her things. "W-when you g-get to k-know him b-better, i'm s-sure you t-two will be g-good f-friends." When she was done, she waved at me and run off to her mission. "Argh... Where i got myself into?" Dog-min scratched his head and started to walk to Neji's room. He stare at one of the room's door left to him. This is his room.

Dog-min sighed and open the door. Peeking inside before walking in, his room was big, right after you had open the door a kitchen was in front of you. Kiba slowly step inside and close the door. Then he looked at the paper door that can slide open. "Here we go." Said Kiba. His eyes immediately watched the sleeping figure with a wet towel on his forehead. Kiba could clearly hear Neji's heavy breathing. Walking closer to he saw Neji's face heating up like he was blushing. "I guess i have to do something." Kiba mumbled. He went to get some cold water, sitting close to Neji he took the towel and sink it in the water. When he was going to put the towel back he stop for a second and looked at the sleeping human next to him. First his Green mark, Kiba has heard about it from Hinata but not that much. then his red cheeks onto his shining lips. Those very red and kissable lips...Kiba snapped very quickly from his thoughts.

"What the hell am i thinking?!" Hr sighed and started to place the wet towel. Then a blink of an eye, Neji woke up, grab Kiba into his bed stomach down. Took his hands putting them to his back. Neji took a Kunai from his pillow and place it close to Kiba's throat. "Who are you and what do you want?" Neji asked forcing his voice to get it through.

"Wow! Neji, it's me Kiba!" yelled dog-min.

"Inuzuka-san?" Said Neji with a horsy voice, he then took the Kunai away and let Kiba go. "What are you doing here?" Asked Neji. Kiba stood up from the bed and got off. "Hinata-chan asked me to take car of you saying you were too sick to even stood up. Well pretty sick guy you still manage to attack me." Neji looked at Kiba and tried to clear his throat. "First: I'm more stronger than you Inuzuka-san, second: I don't need any help, i can manage on my own." When Neji was trying to stood up his face started to heat up and he was slowly falling down. Kiba quickly took Neji into his arms and hold him tightly. "Yeah sure you can." He said sarcastically, laying him down. Kiba then sink the towel and put it on Neji's forehead. "Man he is going to be a pain in the ass." Kiba sighed deeply and went to the kitchen. He tough it would be a good idea to make some soup for Neji. He is sick after all.

But there was a little problem, Kiba was terrible at cooking. Even Akamaru could't eat his cooking's and the white dog eats very nasty food. He took a cattle and added water in it. "Now what?" Kiba asked from himself. One hour has went by and Kiba was still thinking.

"Now ad the spices? Or the chicken?" Kiba ruffled his hair in frustration and just throw all the things in the cattle. Now when he was cutting the vegetables he smelled something burning. it was his so call chicken soup. "Shit!" He yelled and tried to shut it down.

"Do you mind?" Neji asked. The dog-min looked at the Neji who looked very sleepy with his swallowed red lips. "I was just trying to make you soup." Kiba said very embarrassed Then Neji blushed from his statement. Kiba could't believe it. The Neji Hyuga blushing. "You're doing it wrong." Said Neji taking the cattle out of Kiba's hands. "I was?" Well of course he was. "Sorry i'm not good at cooking." Kiba said laughing a little. Neji avoided the eye contact and starts to make some food for himself.

"Hey you shouldn't do that! You're sick!" Yelled Kiba taking Neji by his arm. "I should be the one doing that." He added. Neji took off his arm from Kiba's grip and started to cut the vegetables. "Why do you care?" He asked sounding sad. "Hinata-sama asked you to come, that doesn't mean that you actually have to come. I can tell her that you came." Neji said. That is't kinda true. When he was done he gently pushed me to his front door. "I think you should go." He opens the door and bowed to me. "Thank you for trying to help me but i can manage." He closes the door leaving me dumbfounded. "Aish!" I kicked the ground and left.

**Thank you for reading this! I hope it didn't suck or anything...Oh well, THANK YOU! :))**


End file.
